The present application relates to the field of power distribution and more particularly to a hybrid distribution transformer configured to regulate a voltage of a load.
Modern society's movement into the digital age is necessitating the development of a more reliable supply of high-quality electricity. An indispensable component in the supply of electricity to end-users is a distribution transformer. A conventional distribution transformer converts electricity at one voltage to electricity at another voltage, which may be of a higher or lower value. A transformer achieves this voltage conversion using a primary winding and a secondary winding, each of which is wound around a ferromagnetic core and comprises a numbers of turns of an electrical conductor (e.g., a metal wire or other conductor). A conventional distribution transformer employed in the present day power distribution systems cannot protect digital loads against poor power quality, such as sags, swells, and/or distortion. It is estimated that voltage disturbances cost millions of dollars every year to industries around the world.
Sometimes systems are connected to a power distribution line to improve power quality. Examples of such systems include dynamic voltage restores (DVRs) and static VAR compensators (SVCs). DVRs sustain and/or restore an operational electric load during sags and/or spikes in voltage supply, while SVCs provide fast-acting power compensation on power networks. DVRs and SVCs are often “add on” systems that are connected to, and used with, conventional distribution transformers.